Vicious Feeling a Sirius and Severus story
by breathoflight
Summary: Snape, Sirius and Draco POV. Sirius gets the DADA job, and as expected, Severus isn't happy.
1. Default Chapter

Sirius arrived at Platform 9 ¾ an hour before the students came. The professors had to arrive early, where they would have coffee together and discuss a few issues before school started. Sirius boarded the train and headed towards the teacher's carriage.

"Sirius! How nice to see you!" Dumbledore was at the entrance to the carriage.

"Hello Albus." Sirius greeted the old professor.

'The other professors are in the coffee room, I'm sure they'll all be delighted to see you," smiled Dumbledore.  "Tell them I'll be right along would you? We are just waiting for Sybil."

"Yes Professor Dumbledore," laughed Sirius.

The teachers sat around gossiping about which students they saw up in the Astronomy Tower without permission last term and drinking coffee until Dumbledore came in.

There was a chorus of "Hello Albus!" as Dumbledore sat down. 

"Hello, Hello! It's so nice to see you all again. I trust you all had a good holiday. Just a few things, firstly as you know Sirius got his charges dropped and he has accepted the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Also, we will be putting a charm on the Forbidden Forest; with the threat of Voldermort it is too risky to have even the possibility of an intruder.  Only Hagrid and myself will be able to enter and exit the forest, and though we can take people with us, it detects the usage of the Imperious Curse. I think I can leave everything else until our staff meeting tomorrow, I trust I will see you all at the feast!"

As Dumbledore continued on about mundane beginning-of-the-year things, Sirius' mind wandered. i _Typical, my first time on the train since I was a student and I'm sharing a compartment with Snape_, thought Sirius.  Dumbledore meant well, he always hoped that he could somehow persuade them to be friends. i _Friends with Snape! For such a great wizard Dumbledore did have his faults_/i  _, _Sirius continued to think. 

As Dumbledore's speech came to a close, Sirius and Snape retired to their train compartment.  Sirius looked to the corner seat where Snape was reading 'i **_Amo, a History of Love potions_**'. Snape looked and glared. i _Well if he won't make an effort, neither will I. Some people never change._ /i  

Sirius heard the sound of footsteps. i _How peculiar, who would be in the teacher's carriage? _/i  __

"Would you like to buy anything dear?" Sirius' face lit up, it had been too long since he had eaten wizards chocolate (as it wasn't on the menu for mass murderers at Azkaban). Sirius tucked into some Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans. He felt like he was 11 again, on his first day at Hogwarts. Sirius was going to be the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. It was his top subject at school, and it would also mean he could watch over Harry. Harry had a knack of getting himself into trouble; he was just like his father. Sirius smiled to himself. i _James and Harry could have been twins; they would give Fred and George Weasley a run for their money._ /i  

Sirius decided to go say hello to Harry now that the students were arriving on Platform 9 3/4, he hadn't told Harry about him teaching at Hogwarts, he wanted it to be a surprise.  Harry thought he was of holidaying in America for a year, not in a comfy chair on the Hogwarts Express.  "Severus," Sirius spat out, "I'm going down to the student's carriage.  If Dumbledore wants to talk to me, tell him I'm there."  Snape just glared at him, but at last gave a slight nod to acknowledge what Sirius had just said.

Sirius made his way down to the student's carriage; he heard some shouting a few compartments down. He rushed down to the compartment and saw Draco Malfoy standing there with his two sidekicks (Harry had told him all about them, Grabbe and Coyle or something like that).  Malfoy was standing there with his wand out at Harry, and he made out a few words, Lily and Mudblood. Sirius was enraged. Harry looked like he was about to punch Malfoy, and Sirius wouldn't stop him if he did, calling Lily a Mudblood. 

"MALFOY put your wand down this instant. And you, Potter." Snape, who had snuck up behind Sirius, shouted.  "What is going on here? Professor Black, I know you are new to teaching here, but surely even you could have controlled this?"

"Professor Snape," Harry butted in, "Malfoy was insulting was my mother. He called her...a...a Mudblood."  Sirius turned around to look at Snape, and as Sirius had expected, his face had gone even whiter –if that was possible- than it was before. 

"Is this true Malfoy?" stuttered Snape. 

'Yes Professor, but it's true,' Malfoy shot Sirius a look, 'she was nothing but a filthy Mudblood.'

Harry looked like he was about to lunge out and punch Malfoy, when Snape stopped him.

"Potter! That does not give you an excuse to attack Malfoy." Snape said in a rather strained voice.

i _Yes it is_, /i   thought Sirius. i  _And you think that too._ /i  

"Malfoy, 20 points from Slytherin and a detention.  I do not want to ever hear you using such language again.  Understood?" Snape said.

Harry looked gleeful but puzzled, and Malfoy looked livid. Malfoy walked out of the compartment, but Sirius heard him mutter, "When my father hears about this…"

"Sirius! What are you doing here? I thought you were in America!" Sirius told him all about being appointed as the DADA teacher, and apologized for not telling him earlier.

When Sirius had finished talking to Harry, he went back to his compartment. Snape still looked furious. 

"Are you okay?" asked Sirius. 

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be? Just because you think you are better than all of us doesn't mean you have to lay on the sympathy."

Sirius sighed. And he thought Snape might have changed a bit, but this was Snape.

Thanks to Gaia: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=282787 for helping me with this fic. 


	2. Vicious Feeling Chapter two

Snape 

Severus did not want to go to the feast. Those little innocent first years, the cheerful students, the Gryffindors, too much trouble for him. And Lily, damn that Malfoy, how dare he insult the best student Hogwarts has seen- apart from Voldermort- and the most beautiful.  He made his excuses to Dumbledore, telling him he had got a little train sickness, and needed to rest in his office. When he got there, he saw an owl clutching onto a small piece of parchment. He opened it up and looked at it:

_Dear Severus,_

_Harry Potter is not only James's son._

It wasn't signed; Severus sat down and read it again. Who sent that? Who knew about Lily and me? It wouldn't have been one of his old housemates; they had all become death eaters years ago. Black? No, he would have signed the note Lupin? Doubtful Dumbledore? It could be him, that is the sort of thing he would do, and he loved Harry like a grandson.__

There was someone at the door, Severus put the note in his drawer and went to see whom it was. It was Potter, holding a plate of food and looking like he was disgusted at having to be there. 

'Professor Dumbledore said I should bring this to you.' He handed Severus the plate.

'Thank you Har…Potter.' Harry looked surprised, then turned around and left.

Severus sighed, he was so like Lily sometimes, he couldn't help hating him, his favourite person and his most hated all in one, how do you behave to someone with that mix. Why didn't he agree to be Harry's godfather? When Lily died he could have looked after Harry, how was he to know that Lily and James would be murdered though? He wasn't going to be Harry's godfather was long as James was Harry's father, so he refused, and Black became his godfather. Black loved Lily too, and he knew he was angry when Severus got asked to be Harry's godfather first.

  


It was Thursday morning, and soon the Gryffindor and Slytherin 5th years would be coming for their first potions lesson of term. Severus had decided to give Potter a chance this term. He would have to continue letting Malfoy do what he wanted during lessons, it was too big a risk to have him complaining to his father again. Severus had received a furious letter from Lucius Malfoy, angry that he had punished Draco. Severus knew that it wouldn't be long till Lucius discovered he was spying for Dumbledore, but he didn't want him to have reason to realise any sooner than necessary. 

Eventually the class was sitting down and in most cases listening.

'This year will be your hardest so far, at the end of the year you will have a potions owl, I will be very surprised if all of you pass. My Malfoy, which potion contains Dragon Scales, Snake tongues and owl feathers, to which boiling water is added?'

'Adulescens Potion, Professor'

'Incorrect Mr Malfoy, one point from Slytherin, I know you are a skilled potions brewer but that does not exempt you from homework. Mr Potter, do you know the answer?'

'Exsanguis potion?'

'Correct, a point to Gryffindor'

Severus inwardly smiled at the class's reaction. He'd never in his entire time at Hogwarts, given a point to Gryffindor.

Severus set the class to work and sat down to do research on the immortalis potion that Dumbledore thought Voldemort was working on. Suddenly there was a scream from one of the Gryffindors. Severus looked up to see Malfoy with his wand pointed at Granger

'Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, **What** is going on here?'

'He called me a Mudblood professor so I..I insulted his father and then he threatened me with his wand!'

'It's true Professor', interrupted Potter

'Malfoy? Is Miss Granger telling the truth?'

'Yes professor'

'Well then the two of you will attend detention tonight for fighting during lessons and 

3 points from Gryffindor and 5 from Slytherin. Now sit down and get back to your potions'.

Both houses were silent for the rest of the lesson.

  


There was a knock on the dungeon door, and Malfoy walked in, scowling.

'Ah, nice of you to join us Mr Malfoy.'

'Professor, there is a problem in the Slytherin common room, some spilt potions and broken furniture.'

'I see, well Draco give me your wand, you shall clean the Slytherin common room now, while your housemates are at dinner.'

'But profess…'

'No buts, Miss Granger you shall be cleaning the dungeon.' 

Draco left the dungeon, 'However Miss Granger because I do not want my dungeon looking like a bomb site you shall have your wand, I am sure you know the appropriate charms.'

'Yes professor.'

Severus went into his office to carry on with his research, when a large owl entered through the window. Severus took the letter and saw the Malfoy seal:

_Dear Severus,_

_Points taken from Slytherin, detentions given to **my** son? I hope you are aware that the dark lord requires death eaters to stick together, and I'm sure you know of Draco's upcoming initiation. Please see that this does not happen again, whatever the circumstance, or you may find our lord hearing about this, and you know he would not like that. _

_Yours with warning,_

_Lucius_


	3. Vicious Feeling Chapter three

Sirius 

****

**9th October **

_Dear Siri,_

_The news only just got here, I'm so happy! I cannot wait to see you again, even if it will be to discuss sad matters. How is Harry? Have you been a good godfather? I can't imagine you being one; you've been the irresponsible one since you were so little. You should have heard mum complaining when you got that letter from Albus in your first year. I've missed you, especially since… well I'm sure they told you. I'm so glad it wasn't you though, I knew it couldn't be, you were the best friend James could have asked for, and I hope you don't blame yourself at all. See you soon!_

_Love_

_Arabella_

**10th October **

_Dear Bella,_

_I've missed you too; there is so much I need to tell you, and so much that you never even noticed! I'll tell you once your here, you have to meet Harry! You'll love him, so like Lily, but with James's courage. Miss you._

_Love_

_Siri_

**10th October**

_Moony,_

_Guess who I just received a letter from… Bella! I cannot believe I haven't spoken to her since I got out; I'm such a bad brother. I'm sure YOU haven't forgotten her, eh?_

_I'm so excited!_

_Padfoot_

**10th October**

_Black_

_Albus said I should inform you that there will be a meeting next week. Please try to be prompt for once; I'm sure it won't harm you._

_Severus Snape_

**10th October**

_Snape,_

_Hypocrite  _

_SB_

**11th October**

_Sirius_

_Hermione needs to do some research for owls in the restricted section, could we have permission from you. I would come and ask you but I have to try and practice quidditch, and we know you want us to do well in that. Please?_

_Harry_

**11th October**

_Harry,_

_I'd like to know what Hermione is researching, but as I am busy that can wait until afterwards. I'm trusting you two Harry._

_Sirius_

_I Professor Black give permission for Hermione Granger to research in the restricted section for work on her O.W.Ls_

**12th October**

_Padfoot,_

_You little… why when I see you next! You just had to bring that up didn't you? I'm pleased, for you. _

_Moony_

**12th October**

_Dear Sirius,_

_Could I have a word before the meeting? It is about Harry._

_Yours sincerely _

_Albus_

**12th October**

_Dearest Sirius_

_Wouldn't it be a pity if your sister were to have an accident? It isn't unheard of for problems to arise when travelling from America_

_X_

**12th October**

_Albus, _

_I have just received a worrying letter, maybe this meeting between us could happen earlier? _

_Sirius_

**12th October**

_Sirius,_

_I am in my office; the new password is toffee fudge._

_Albus_

**13th October**

_Black,_

_Lucius Malfoy has revealed that they have a spy in Hogwarts. I have informed Albus of this, and he suggested we meet tomorrow in the lowest dungeon. _

_SS _

**13th October**

_Dear Sirius,_

_The 6th years are starting studies on Animagi in Transfiguration, could you possibly come to the lesson? I think they are tired of seeing my cat form. _

_Thanks,_

_Minerva_

**13th October**

_Snape,_

_I'll be there; I wish you'd stop writing letters like some night creature._

_SB_

**13th October**

_Dear Minerva,_

_I will be there, though I have some business to attend to so I'll have to rush off afterwards. _

_Sirius_

**13th October**

_And you tell me I'm petty? _

_SS_

**13th October**

_Suck my blood,_

_SB_

**13th October**

_Bastard_

_SS _

**14th October**

_Dear Sirius,_

_I'm afraid what we thought might happen has happened. Harry will have to do some work with Severus, please make sure he does, you know how important this is. Harry should also be told that were anything to happen to you and the Dursleys, Severus would be his guardian, he needs to know. Please would you and Severus try to get on, I noticed quite a few owls flying up and down yesterday, and it didn't look like fan mail. He needs your support Sirius. Arabella sent me a note; she should be here by Halloween._

_ Albus_

**14th October**

_Dear Albus,_

_I see. I'll owl Snape then. _

_Sirius_

**14th October**

_Snape,_

_Albus has told me that what we feared has happened. You'll need to talk to Harry, and help him. He needs to know things, should anything happen to me, you know you'll be his guardian. If you need any help talking to him, you just have to ask. Arabella will be here on Halloween, because I shall be out on patrol, please could you make her feel welcome, I know you two used to get on well._

_SB_


	4. Vicious Feeling Chapter four

Snape  
  
Severus was sitting in his office in the dungeons when an owl fluttered down to his very small window. He saw it was Black's owl; Black and himself had been. exchanging words. Severus broke the seal- a seal? Black never used seals- and opened the parchment: 14th October Snape, Albus has told me that what we feared has happened. You'll need to talk to Harry, and help him. He needs to know things, should anything happen to me, you know you'll be his guardian. If you need any help talking to him, you just have to ask. Arabella will be here on Halloween, because I shall be out on patrol, please could you make her feel welcome, I know you two used to get on well.  
  
SB  
  
Severus's heart skipped a beat, what an owl to receive. Arabella Black (Figg) returning to England, Having to try to make peace and work with Harry and the idea of a possible death-eater attack all written into one short piece of parchment. And he would be seeing Harry in potions next. Severus quickly replied to Black, as his owl was hovering around being a nuisance.  
  
14th October Black, I see, I shall try to have a word with Potter after my potions lesson, though it may be necessary for me to give him a detention and a dozen or so points from Gryffindor to do so, if that is the case, though I shall not require your help in telling him, reassuring him afterwards and trying to stop him overreacting to detention as he normally sees fit to do. If Ms Figg needs help re-accustoming herself to Hogwarts on that evening then I shall, of course, welcome her. Severus Snape  
  
He sealed the parchment and gave it to the owl to take to Black, then proceeded to the potions classroom, where, if the Gryffindors remembered their lesson, the students would be awaiting him. There was much chattering and noise coming from the dungeon, Severus swiftly walked in.  
  
'Silence. Sit down Mr Longbottom, and you too Miss Parkinson. When I arrive for a lesson, although I know you are incompetent, I do expect you to be prepared for potions making. This applies to all of you, Mr Potter, sadly fame does not give talent, as is proven by yourself. Today we shall be brewing the 'renovatio' potion. Mr Weasly, what does the renovatio potion do for the drinker?'  
  
Weasly was stuttering, while next to him Granger was doing her usual show off act.  
  
'You don't know Mr Weasly? Perhaps you should ask Miss Granger who seems excessively desperate to answer my question. 5 points from Gryffindor Mr Weasly for not doing the necessary research and 5 from Miss Granger for showing off- yet again.  
  
'But Proffes.'  
  
'Mr Potter, your status does not allow you to argue the punishment I see fit for not doing homework. I think you need a lesson in not flaunting your fame as you so often do. Detention tomorrow night should solve this. Do not be late Mr Potter, even the rich and famous usually can keep their appointment times.'  
  
'Yes professor'  
  
'Get back to work this instant then, these potions must be perfected.'  
  
---------  
  
15th October Snape, How many damn points did you take off Gryffindor? Was it really necessary, you really are great at getting on the good side of people; are you certain you don't want help talking to Harry?  
  
SB  
  
15th October Black, I am perfectly capable of talking to him, the points taken off were necessary deductions due to Weasly and Granger's misconduct during my class. Perhaps you could console them as 10 points is such a great loss..  
  
Severus Snape  
  
---------  
  
Severus was sitting at his desk in the dungeon, patiently waiting for Pott...Harry to arrive. There was a quick knock on the door and in walked Harry, with a sulking expression on his face. He left the door ajar and Severus noticed Weasly  
  
'Ah Mr Potter, so nice of you to join me, sit down, but do close the door first, I am sure Mr Weasly can bare to be parted from you.' He saw Harry make a face outside the door, slammed it shut and sat down at Severus' desk.  
  
'Firstly I must apologise for giving you a detention for what you see as such a petite matter, but, unfortunately, I need to discuss some important matters with you, which I shall add are not to be discussed outside of this room, except, if absolutely necessary, with Professor Black.' As Severus spat Sirius' name, he noticed the surprised look on Harry's face.  
  
'There are some things that need explaining. It has not been able for me to tell you about these due to certain circumstances, I believe you know that I was a death eater?'  
  
'Erm, yes'  
  
'What you may not know is that I still am, though spying for Professor Dumbledore. This means I have to take precautions to make sure none of the younger death eaters know this, and of course disliking the 'boy-who- killed' is a compulsory thought for death eaters. So do accept my apologies for my behaviour to you in that respect. However there are other reasons, which lie in your hands, though hopefully we shall be able to amend these. As you know Voldemort has risen again and he has been plotting to take over the wizarding world. At the moment only three people have power enough to stop him, Professor Dumbledore, your godfather and myself. There were once two others that had enough skill to do so, do you have an idea who they might be?'  
  
'My parents?'  
  
'Correct. There is though one other who we suspect would have enough power after some training. We think it is you as you are the son of two extremely powerful wizards. Unfortunately all four of us are known to Voldemort. Dumbledore is too powerful for Voldemort to risk attacking, Black and I have enough power to protect ourselves and carry on with our work against the dark arts but you Mr Potter do not so the headmaster has asked Black and I to train you.  
  
When your parents were killed ancient spells were put on you so that in the company of your relatives and guardians you would be somewhat safe. Lily's sister has refused to have you back at her house, which means you shall have to stay with a guardian next summer, this will be Black unless. unless things go wrong. When he isn't teaching he is doing much work against Voldemort, but he is at much risk. If anything were to happen Harry, then your guardian would be me. 


End file.
